


After Death

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [11]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Have more of my fics in one day. I have altered this one, because I completely forgot the actual prompt. It was 'two people meet and fall for each other in the afterlife. They both have to share their horrible lives/deaths with each other, but they end up finally happy,' but that didn't happy. I made it a lot happier, and not make it sad, and tons of death. This game already makes me sad by killing my favorite characters to begin with.





	

"W-What, were am I-I," Sakura asked. 

She then looked over, seeing a little white light, not knowing what it was, and floated her way over to it. She cupped her hands around it, and pulled it close to her face. 

"W-Well, aren't you p-precious. W-What are you exactly?" 

The little light started to form, it formed into something like a person, whom she met before. Sakura moved away from him, and looked in surprised. 

"Y-You are a p-person," she said. 

"In a sense, yes. I have died, and ended up here," he explained. "Do you mind, telling me your name. It looks like that I have lost all of my memories." 

"U-Um, I t-think it's Sakura," she said. 

"Oh, what a beautiful name." 

"T-Thank you." 

Some of his memories started to flood back to him. "I-I think I remember that name! It was my wife's name. And I think my name is Xander!" 

"Hehe," Sakura giggled. "That's great. I-I guess I'm really happy to see you again." 

She floated to him, trying to give him a hug, but she floated through him. 

"Uh, um." 

"Hehe, it's alright, being here with you again, makes me happy enough. I guess, we are in the after life together." 

"L-Like we vowed, we love each other, for all of eternity," she said, happily, remembering their wedding day. "S-So what do we do n-now?" 

"Relax, enjoy one's company, like we used to do." 

"Oh, and we can watch our Siegbert, from a far!" 

"Of course! He will always be our precious child!" 

Siegbert looked around, feeling a familiar warmth, something that was given to him by his parents. 

"Siegbert," Forrest asked, "is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, I thought my parents called out my name."

**Author's Note:**

> Have more of my fics in one day. I have altered this one, because I completely forgot the actual prompt. It was 'two people meet and fall for each other in the afterlife. They both have to share their horrible lives/deaths with each other, but they end up finally happy,' but that didn't happy. I made it a lot happier, and not make it sad, and tons of death. This game already makes me sad by killing my favorite characters to begin with.


End file.
